


My Love

by OutLogWarrior



Category: Hamiltion, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: American Revolution, Crossover, F/M, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Historical Hetalia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutLogWarrior/pseuds/OutLogWarrior
Summary: I never expected to find love here.......My heart belongs only to one........Love and war are never meant to mix, yet maybe it just might.So this is my first Hamilton fanfiction and my second x reader.So this won't be the most historically accurate, sorry about that.On Hiatus
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Reader, Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Notes

Notes beforehand. 

Ok, so you are the adopted daughter of George and Martha Washington.  
Quick Backstory - you were left at their doorstep.  
You and Aaron Burr are childhood friends (yeah I know he grew up in new jersey )  
Let say for the sake of the story he grew up in Virginia and then went to Princeton in jersey and then you moved to New York due to the war. So you and Aaron meet up and that's where we'll start our story  
This is reader x Lafayette  
You are going to join the war.  
So yeah.  
Sorry if this story sucks.


	2. Chapter One

To my Dearest friend Y/N 

It has been such a long time since we have seen each other in person. I am excited that I will be able to see you soon and can not wait to see you when we meet in New York.  
Is it also true that you are joining the war? I assumed your father would be against it. We must talk more. I wish to meet you at that book story I enjoy talking about. 

A.Burr 

To my dearest friend Aaron, 

It has been much too long. I’m awaiting the day I can see you again. As for joining the war, it took some time for me to be able to convince my father, my mother and I finally reasoned with him. He might not be all that happy still. I’m not going to be a nurse I am going to be a soldier. I am quite excited. I can’t wait to see you. 

Love  
( First Initial ) Washington 

Your P.O.V 

The second day in New York and I have plans to see Aaron. After all this time. Sure we sent each other letters but still, it’s been a while since seeing him in person, after all, he went to Princeton, and you couldn’t because being a woman and all. You had private tutoring so that you could achieve an education.  
I smooth out my dress and walk out of where I was staying. You were staying with a man named Hercules Mulligan who you met when you ran into him in the streets. He noticed you were lost and offered you a place to stay. He has a nice place over his tailor shop. At least three rooms, one which was his obviously but there was some French dude who was helping in the war staying with him. Meeting this mysterious dude has yet to happen. Noticing he and herc where out so you decided to leave a note saying you had gone out.  
As you walked the streets looking for this book shop. It was called BookWorm, an interesting name. Turning a corner you saw the book shop and there waiting near was Aaron scanning around for you. 

“Aaron “ you call out running over to him. 

“ Y/N, “ Aaron said as you hug him. 

“Wow you have grown but you're still shorter than me. 

“ Aaron we all know your boots have heels, “ I say as he shakes his head.

“ Ok, maybe but don”t your shoes have heels right now. 

I feel my face flush “ oh be quite not all of us are tall.”

He laughs “I know, I just like being taller. 

“Yeah, yeah anyway what do you want to do ?”

“Well, I was thinking... “

“Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr sir, “ a young man asks interrupting Aaron. 

I glance over at this man. *Wow he’s smaller you think but not bad looking.*

“That depends who’s asking, “ Aaron asks 

You mental slap yourself. *God, Aaron you say that it’s obvious you’re Aaron Burr.*

“Oh, well, sure, sir. I’m Alexander Hamilton I’m at your service. I have been looking for you. “

You give the guy a strange look. Has this guy been stalking Aaron? You also take into account he doesn’t even realize you’re there. 

“ I’m getting nervous” Aaron mutters under his breath 

“Sir I heard your name at Princeton. I was seeking an accelerated course of study when I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours. I may have punched him it’s a blur, sir. He handles the financials. “ he says a bit sheepishly 

You give a slight gasp *don’t tell me he punched the bursar you thought also will this guy slow down. Geez it’s like he’s running out of time.*

“You punched the bursar ?” Aaron says a bit shocked 

“Yes,” Alexander said a bit pleased with himself. 

“I wanted to do what you did, graduate in two then join the revolution. He looked at me like I was stupid I’m not stupid. “ Alexander as if he hadn’t just said he punched someone for thinking he was stupid. 

*We will see about that* you thought 

“ So how did you do how did you graduate so fast ?” Alexander asks. 

“ It was my parents dying wish before they passed, “ Aaron says, you could tell his parents death is still hangs with him. 

“You’re an orphan, of course, I’m an orphan. God, I wish there was a war then we could prove we’re worth more than anyone bargained for. “ Alexander said with a slight gleam in his eye. 

*Ok wait* you thought, *this guy has some issues with people not thinking his worth anything. *

“Can I buy you a drink ?” Aaron asks giving you a look. Saying come with me. I might need help. 

“ That would be nice. “ Alexander says. Still failing to notice you’re there. 

“ While we’re talking, let me offer you some free advice. Talk less “ Aaron said in a bit of a sing-song way 

“What? “ 

“Smile more, “ you say following along with Aaron 

Alexander final realizes your there and gives you this look. “ Ha, “ he gives a nervous chuckle. 

“Don’t let them know what you're against or what you for. “  
Aaron says as he leads the way to a bar. 

“ You can’t be serious, “ Alexander says as you reach the bar. 

“You wanna get ahead? “ You ask as you walk into the bar. 

“Yes “

“ Fools who run their mouth wind up dead “ Aaron stats as he heads to get us some drinks. 

“ yo, what time is it “ A man yells as he enters the bar. 

“ Showtime!” Another voice says 

You make your way to Aaron and you hear him mutter “ like I said “

“Aaron we don’t know if these guys are fools just yet, “ you say and Alexander gives you another look. 

The man who came in with a bang come up to you guys and says “ I’m John Laurens in the place to be. Two pints of Sam Adams but I’m working on three. These red coats don’t want it with me. Cause I will pop chick a pop these cops till I’m free. “

“Aye oui oui mon Ami, Je m’appelle Lafayette  
The Lancelot of the revolution set  
I cam from afar just to say Bonsoir. Tell the king casse toi!  
Who’s the best? C’est Moi “ 

You looked at the French man intently as he spoke. * Lafayette as in the Marquis de Lafayette you thought * your father had talked about him yet he failed to mention how good looking he was. * ok wait what am I thinking. Don’t think he’s good looking. * 

Brrah brraaah, I am Hercules Mulligan. Up in it, loven’ it, yes I heard your mother say ” Come again. “  
Lock up your daughters and horses, of course. It’s hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets. 

“Wow,” you say thoroughly impressed yet slightly unsure if to be impressed or creeped out. 

No more sex, pour me another brew son, 

*Sure no more sex* you think, *he’s going to have a threesome, sometimes before they head off to the war *

“Let’s raise a couple more to the revolution, “ John says beckoning the rest of the group to raise a glass. 

As they made their toast Hercules caught a glance at Aaron (failing to see you but that’s cool). 

“Well it ain’t the prodigy of Princeton Collage, Aaron Burr  
Give use verse drop some knowledge.”

Aaron gave you a look as if to say why me then he stepped a bit closer to the table and let them have it.  
“Good luck with that, you’re taken a stand. You spit I’ ma sit, we’ll see where we land. “

You heard some boos from the group. Rolling your eyes you sighed. 

“Burr the revolution’s imminent, what do you stall for. “The John guy said. 

“ If you stand for nothing Burr then what do you fall for, “ Alexander said backing the group up as if they were all friends from like forever. 

Bold of you Mr. Hamilton, I do hope you have hold of your tongue. You said almost daring Alexander to say something more to Aaron. 

“ Who are you two, “ John says as he breaks the clear tension. 

“Alexander Hamilton and I am not throwing away my shot…I’m get a…”

“Ok hold your tongue Alexander before I hold it for you,” you say before he can get into the long monologue, you already know that he is going to start. 

“I am Y/N Washington. At your most humble service. “ You say as you curtsy 

“Washington”


	3. Chapter Two

“ As in Washington, you know George Washington, “ John says 

“ yes George Washinton, is there any other George Washinton”

“ You mean to tell me you’re a Washinton but you never introduced yourself earlier, “ Alexander said a bit offended. 

“ Well, you really didn't give me the chance, “ 

You decide to leave, this was tiring 

“ She is right, don’t think you even noticed her. “ Aaron said as he gently took your hand to prevent you from leaving. 

“ Mon ami is this true” Lafayette said sending a glare at Alexander

“Maybe” he mumbled looking a the ground 

“Mademoiselle, désolé pour mon ami, “ ( Miss, sorry for my friend. )

As he apologized he kissed your hand and gave a small smile 

You couldn’t help but blush just a bit. *Why does he have to be such a gentleman?* 

“Il est bien Monsieur.” (It is alright Sir)

“ Donc vous comprenez français “ ( So you do understand french )

“Oui, c'était très amusant de l'apprendre.“ ( Yes, It was quite fun learning it.)

“C'est incroyable” ( That is amazing ) 

“Does anyone understand what they are saying” - Aaron said looking around at the group then back at you and Lafayette 

“I do “ Hamilton sighed “ Its nothing important” 

“Y/N, “ Hercules said just realizing something 

You glanced at him only just realizing he was there 

“Of all people why didn’t you tell me your last name, you are living at my house”

“I guess it never really felt important to tell you my last name and you never really asked”

“I guess you are right I never did ask. Well ok cool” 

“Going to get another couple of drinks, Alex come with me”

“ Fine “ he grumbled

John watched them walk away while Lafayette seemed to be thinking about something. 

“Wait, what does he mean you are living with him,” Aaron said 

You couldn’t tell if he was mad or surprised or maybe he was worried 

“Well, when I arrived here. I need a place to stay. I might have run into Herc and he offered” 

“You mean to tell me you agreed to live with a complete stranger. No offense but were you thinking at all.” 

“If you may ask yes I was. You know I can take care of myself.” 

“Mon ami , it is not as if she was alone with Herc, I was also residing in the house for a while, of course, Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'une si belle femme était là”  
( I had not realized that such a beautiful woman was there ) - he gave you wink with his last statement

You noticed he switched to french for the last part. You couldn’t help but giggle a bit because you knew Aaron would be mad that he couldn’t understand franch 

“Je suis flatté, merci “ ( "I am flattered, thank you")

“As if that makes it better,” he glared at Lafayette “Also what did he say to you. agh If only I spent more time learning french. “ 

Aaron, it’s fine that you don’t know french but don’t expect me to translate 

“Ok then, anyway Y/N. Not that I mind being in this bar, its no place for a lady. May we please go and continued the day we had planned. “ 

You could tell he was fed up with everything that had happened so far, yet you weren’t pleased with him. He was your friend though.

“If you wish, then let us go”

You saw Herc and Alex coming back, John greeted them. Lafayette wasn’t really paying attention to them he was watching you and Aaron. 

“Herc, John, Lafayette, Alex. Aaron and I are going to head out. It was a pleasure to meet you John, Alex and of course you Lafayette. “ 

“Oui, c'est pareil pour toi ma chère. J'espère vous voir plus tard “ ( yes, the same to you my dear. I hope to see you later) 

“Nice meeting you Y/N,” John said as he gave you a quick hug  
See you later, It’s your turn for dinner tonight Y/N. It was nice seeing you, Burr. You need to loosen up though - he took a sip of his drink and punched Aaron in the shoulder 

“It was nice meeting you Y/N and Aaron” Alex mumbled the last part. 

Already not liking Aaron. You sighed * you decided to get them to be friends sometime despite how annoying Alex can be. 

You and Aaron left the bar and headed back to the book store and continue the day you had planned. 

“No offense Y/N, I am not a huge fan of that franch man. If you want you can stay with me so you don’t have to be around him. “

“I see no problem with him, yet to be polite I will consider you are offer. “

“ Fine, let us just go look at books “ Aaron sighed * he really didn’t like that guy*

You heard Aaron sigh and rolled your eyes, Lafayette was pleasant, you couldn’t wait to see him again. 

-Back at the bar with the gang-

The gang was sitting down and just talking but Lafayette really wasn’t listing to the conversation. He couldn’t help but think about you. He wasn’t sure what to feel but he did enjoy the little moment you guys had. He really wanted to see you later. 

“Anyway Lafayette what do you think”, Alex asked as the conversation turned to Lafayette 

“Désolé, qu'est-ce que vous avez dit”  
( sorry, what did you say )  
Lafayette was quite confused as to what they were talking about.  
“Nevermind. “

“Anyway how about another round. “ 

Alex said raising his glass to the others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not fluent in french if I made any mistakes please tell me.


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder : * - is used for characters thoughts 
> 
> I changed the use of P.O.V ( character ) to just there name

-Y/N-

You and Aaron had finished your day out and he was walking you back towards Mulligan’s place. 

“ Have you at least considered my offer?” Aaron says as he breaks the silence you guys have been in since leaving the library. 

“I have, yet whether I will accept is still unclear.” You sigh and walk ahead of him, you don’t know your exact way around but you do remember the direction of Mulligan’s place. 

“What do you mean unclear, it’s a simple decision. I don’t feel right with you around them”

“Aaron, nothing bad has happened which means nothing bad will happen, seriously you are normal never like this.”  
You glance back and glare at him. Aaron returns it with a glare of his own with as much anger or more. 

“You are being so naive, what would your father say.”

Stopping you turn around fully “My father has no need to be brought into this conversation, nor would it matter what he has to say. I can walk myself back from here.   
Leaving Aaron back there you walk towards Herc’s shop you can see it from here. 

-Aaron-

I watch Y/N walk away. *I knew I shouldn’t have been angry with her and normal this sort of stuff should not bother me so why now. No matter what I try and do I don’t like her being around that french man. I need to convince her to move in with me before we all head off to war.* I turn and head towards my place. 

-Y/N-

Reaching the shop seeing the closed sign is out, you unlock the door and walk towards the back room and up the stairs to the parlor. Opening the door to Herc’s parlor you see Herc passed out on the couch. Upon closer examination, you smell strong sent of alcohol.   
“Seriously herc” you mutter as you walk over to the closet and take out a blanket. Pulling the blanket out you spread it over Herc. “he most likely won’t be up for a while” a voice said as you pulled the blanket over. “I know,” you said with a sigh. Turning around you find yourself inches away from Lafayette’s face. He lightly smells of alcohol. You can’t help but feel a little hot, hopefully, you aren’t blushing. 

“uh...Lafayette is there something you need” 

“Non, mon ange, I just wanted to see your pretty face up close” he puts one of his fingers under your chin and lifts your head up a bit, *You truly are beautiful, mon ange 

“Thank you, you really are too kind” staring into his eyes you felt something that you never thought you would feel, it was new, and exciting, though this wasn’t the time or place to feel this. 

“Think nothing of it,” lafayette says letting go of your chin and stepping back. 

“Anyway mon ange, I am going to head up to my room. I have some matters to attend to, after all, soon we will be leaving for the battlefields.” He takes your hand and gives it a kiss and then leaves the parlor and up the stairs to his room. 

Being in a bit of a shock you kind of just stand there, you don’t know what to feel, he’s so flirtatious but does he actually mean what he says, you let out a long sigh, *I can’t this isn’t the time or place for love, besides he’s r one of my father s main men, I mustn’t. Yet I just can’t help this feeling.*

“I guess I should start making dinner, after all, it is my turn, I guess I should make beef stew”

-Lafayette- 

As I walked up the stairs, I couldn’t help but think back to when y/n was looking at me, I felt my heart race, *no I can’t she is General Washington’s daughter and this isn’t the place to fall in love, besides to early to fall in love. I don’t even know her that well.* I can’t help but feel this way.*

Opening the door to my room, I go to the desk and take out a piece of paper and begin to write. Dear Y/N Washinton………..

-Aaron-

“Why am I so mad, It isn’t her fault she won’t stay with me. I don’t care where she stays as long as it is not with that Frenchman, agh I need to rest. Why do I hate him so much, Gosh she’s so naive, I won’t let Lafayette take her.”


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter is bad. 
> 
> Also reminder 
> 
> *= thoughts

To my dearest daughter, 

I miss you dearly and await your arrival. Though at first you know I didn’t above at all and still fully do not like this. You know I believe in you and your ability to fight. I do wish to have someone watch over you and keep you close by just in case I have not idea what the British might try. Also as a way to ease your mother’s heart. I will write to you soon if I am able but if not I will see you in a few days. A small note is that I have arranged for you to have a small tent close to my own. 

With love  
Your father. 

-Y/N-

It has been a while since you received a letter from your father so when one came you were quite happy, yet it was just a bit more formal then you would have wished but this was your father’s style. You set the letter down on a small table and step out of the back room and into the main area of Herc’s shop. He had asked you to watch the shop well he and Laffayete went out, what they were doing you had no idea.

Walking around the shop you take in everything,*I wonder what he is going to do when he goes off to war. I wonder what will happen to everyone in this war.* You had spent some more time with everyone and had become worried about all of them. 

The door to the shop opened and broke your train of thought, glancing up you see three women coming in. 

Fixing your dress a bit you then greet them  
“Hello, is there something you need?”

“Hello my name is Angelica Schuyler, these are my sisters Elizabeth and Margarita Schuyler and were looking for Hercules Mulligan I believe that is his name, we need to pick up some dresses. “ Angelica gestures to the girls behind her and one of the rolled there eyes. 

The one who rolled her eye pushes Angelica out of the way a bit and held her hand out to you ”you can just call me Peggy, Margarita is too formal and of course you can just call her Eliza,” she said as she pointed to the last girl who hadn’t said anything. “

Eliza or Elizabeth gave you a smile and a small wave when hearing her name. 

You took Peggy’s hand and shook it.  
“I’m Y/N, um Hercules isn’t here at the moment, but let me see if the dresses are in the back at all.” You quickly head to the back and look around for any dress.  
Walking into the back you realize a few things you have no idea what the dresses might look like though maybe wrote there names on a piece of paper and put them close by. Glancing around you see three dresses laid about on a table you made an educated guess as to who these dresses belonged to and walked over to pick them up. They were beautiful dresses and as you picked them up a piece of paper feel down. You set the dresses back down and picked up the piece of paper 

Y/N  
There may or may not be three ladies who stop by to pick up some dresses I tailored for them. These are the dresses. Just put them in a box and have them pay. Put the money upstairs or in the matchbox that is near the sewing machine. 

*Why didn’t I see this earlier, I guess I was more distracted than I thought I was*  
Placing the note down on the table you carefully pick up the dresses and bring them out to the sisters for them to see. 

“I believe these are the dresses. I hope they are what you need.” You handed them to each of the girls.  
Taking the dresses they inspect them and smile. 

“These are perfect,” Eliza said as the other two nodded. 

“Would you like for me to wrap them up so they are easy to take home”

“That would be great” 

Walking back to the back room you grab some boxes and come back. They hand you the dresses one at a time, first Angelica’s then Eliza’s Peggys you carefully fold each one into a box tie a small ribbon on it and hand it to each respective sister. After you finished, Angelica hands you the money that is due. 

“Thank you and thank Mr. Mulligan as well,” Angelica says as she begins to head towards the door. 

“I also want to give you my thanks perhaps we can see each other again,” Eliza says giving you a smile and a hug as she takes her box and heads to where her sister is waiting for her. 

“Are you married to Mr. Mulligan,” Peggy askes as she takes her box. 

You feel your face heats up and quickly replay” oh no, I’m not I am just staying” with him and helping out. 

“Peggy! You can’t just as that out of the blue” Anglica says as Eliza just shakes her head and sighs  
“Peggy Anglica is right, look how you almost sacred her.”

“No, no it’s okay. It’s a reasonable question to ask. 

“See guys, though perhaps I should have just asked it out of the blue my apologies” Peggy gives you a small hug then bonds over to where her sisters are.  
Have a good day Y/N, it would be nice to see you again, Anglica says as she opens the door and heads out. 

“Yes, it would be, have a good day,” Eliza says and waves goodbye.

“Bye, hope to see you again. Sorry for the question.” Peggy waves goodbye and hurries to join her sisters. 

“Bye have a good day” You watch them walk away. *it must be interesting to have siblings, they were all so different yet also similar in away. You walk back towards the back room and place the money in the matchbox and then sit down on a stool in front of the table. Other then the Schuyler sisters no one else has come in. You then here slam open 

“Y/N where are you?”

“I am in the back, John” 

John comes running into the back, he takes a minute to catch his breath. 

“Come on, Hercules wanted me to come here and get you. He is worried you might bet bored out of your mind and cause trouble.” 

“John, if I may say you guys would be the one to cause trouble if broad not me. “

“Okay perhaps that is true about some people but do you want to hang with us.” 

“Sure let’s go. If I may ask where are we going. “ you get up and straighten your dress. 

Jon grabs your arm and pulls you out of the backroom and towards the door. 

“I have no idea we have to find everyone. “  
“John, you don’t know where everyone is.? ” you follow him, well more so let him drag you out the door and out into the street only stopping once for you to look the door to the shop. 

“No, sorry but it definitely should not be hard to find everyone.”


	6. On Hiatus

Hey, sorry I haven't updated this story in a while.   
I've tried to continue writing but then I feel like I'm forcing myself.   
I am going to continue this story just not now. I need to find my love for hamilton again.   
I have a lot of plans but for now, I need a break from this story.   
When I find my love again I will update this story and we will be back on track. 

-Luncinda


End file.
